Flanmotta, Sory, and other Irish Candies :
by xRoguexRavenx
Summary: A series of one shots for our new fave couple. Watch as they make mistakes, grow up, and battle their feelings!
1. Chapter 1 Of Dodgeball and Mama Britt

After the Volleyball Game

"Are you okay? Because more blood is coming out" asked Kurt

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'd just like to get my nose to stop bleeding because every time I open my mouth I taste blood." Said a sad faced Rory

"Alright, I'll stop asking questions, as long as you turn that frown upside down." Smiled Kurt

Sugar knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she said with a regretful look.

"Listen if you're here to terrorize Rory you have go through me."

"I'm here to apologize- alone. Rory can scream if he needs you."

"Fine, I'll go get more tissues."

"I'm really sorry I threw that ball at you."

"I thought we were friends, Sugar." He hated that word; it reminded him of what they'll always be- nothing more, nothing less.

"We are friends, but you tried to get my mom's 'pot of gold' I got angry, and slightly disgusted, II mean you near the vagina I was born? Ewww you're hitting on my mom, it's like hitting me trying to seduce Mr. Shue- it's gross. I mean would you like it if I hit on one of your dads?"

"Sorry she's a lot like you."

"I'm sorry?" not getting it

"You know not the brightest, funny, beautiful, and-"but Sugar cut him off

"I'm sorry?" she repeated

"I'm sorry I called you 'not smart' but you've got-"but she cut him off again

"No, the beautiful part." She asked curiously, _"__**Crap did she find out?" **_thought Rory worriedly

"Um, I don't know how to say this but I've liked you since you defended me against Kristy Jacobs in first grade. I can understand if you want to remain friends bu-"he was cut off when Sugar sat on his lap and kissed him.

They kiss shocked him for a few seconds until he started to kiss back. It was sweet and long but then turned a little steamy, and Sugar was pulled on top of him. As Rory's hand inched towards her shorts, Kurt walked in.

"Sorry I took so long, there was- awww, my eyes!" exclaimed Kurt and ran out the room dropping the box of tissues.

Sugar sat up and blushed smiled sweetly and said, "We're not going to have sex in school, not yet * meet me in my room tonight.*" (*means whisper) and she got up and left.

"Did we do what I think we did?" asked a confused Rory


	2. Chapter 2: Necklaces, Chrismas, and Hugs

44 years into the future:

"Sugar! It's time for the gift exchange!" yelled the 42 year old Santana Pierce-Lopez

"Coming, Mama!" yelled Sugar finishing her glass of champagne and conversation with Lucy Sunshine Chang. Her family was at the annual Hummel-Anderson Christmas Party. The house was bursting with felicity like every year. But 14 year old had a good feeling about this year-she could feel it in her bones. She and Lucy walked down to the living room which was filled with all their family and friends.

"Hey Sugar," Rory Hummel-Anderson smiled offering his hand "Can you sit next to me?"

"Sure, bye Luce" and the Asian went to sit near her boyfriend, Jesse Hudson (a.k.a Jesse St. James).

"Here's your gift Sugar." And he handed her a tiny gold box, with a pale pink ribbon tied onto it. She opens it to find…

Flashback around Christmas Time:

On a crisp and bright snowy morning young 6-year-old, Sugar Pierce-Lopez ran excitedly through the snow to get the mail. She ran quickly inside nearly running over the cat, Prince Tubbs. She scanned looking through the mail from her moms' friends, the Hummel-Andersons. They had a Christmas party every year and she, and her friends, Harmony Hudson, Matt Evans, Rory Hummel-Anderson, and Lucy Chang never got to go only their parents. They would often be home watching old Christmas movies. Not this year, though, their parents finally said they were old enough, so Sugar was very excited. She flashed a toothy grin making her light freckles pop out a bit.

"You are formally invited to the Hummel-Anderson Christmas Party. Please R.S.V.P" Sugar squealed- this was one thing she had looked forward to all year (well, that and moving to her new house in Lima Heights rather than a dinky old apartment they used to live in). Her mother, Santana came in with her famous dazzling smile.

"Good morning, Sugar, why is your smile bigger than Ohio? Did Rory send you a love letter?" asked Santana playfully

"No! This is the first year I go to that famous Christmas party, Rory's dads hold every year. I've got to go shopping for the perfect outfit!"

"You have tons of party outfits why don't you go find one that you'd like to wear?"

"Fine, but if I find nothing you're driving." And with that Sugar stuck up her nose and marched to her closet. She pulled out a pearl necklace with a black and white lace flower with some satin and black ballet shoes. After looking through her twelve or so dresses, she finally found the right 'dress'- a light pink scrunched up skirt with big brass buttons and tulle underneath. The shirt was a white tight blouse that ended at the end of her ribs; it had silver swirls at the bottom.

"You look awesome, I mean really my head hurts just looking at you. I'm going to go buy some tap shoes for the dancers, wanna come?" Brittany owned a small dance school at the time and Sugar liked choosing their outfits.

"Yes!" she squealed

They got into the car and drove out of Lima Heights. When they hit the mall they saw the Evans, which they went over to say hello, and got so into the conversation they didn't see little Sugar frolic away and go into a jewelry store.

"Sugar, is that you?" said an all-too-familiar accent, and she turned to find Rory

"Rory what are you doing here?"

"Shopping with my dads, where's one of your moms?"

"Oh, no! I lost mommy! Maybe she'll find me here; after all we come here all the time."

"Maybe I should wait with you," and Sugar nodded and went back to marveling a piece of jewelry" So what you looking at?" and she pointed to a sterling silver necklace with a cord wrapped around a purple-pink heart making it turn sideways; it also had one pearl within every one inch. "It's pretty don't you think?" he opened his mouth to speak but his words were blocked by Brittany yelling Sugar's name.

2 weeks later…

"Presents! Yay!" yelled a cheerful Harmony

"Sugar here's your present." Said a bashful Rory handing her a silver box, which she opened to find a pearl necklace with a plastic heart at the side, "It's not much but I'll get you the real one in the future."

'Present'

She opened the box to find to a sterling silver necklace with a cord wrapped around a purple-pink heart making it turn sideways; it also had one pearl within every one inch. She gasped, could it be?

"It's that same necklace you wanted when you were six, I hope you like it was hard to find." Said a bashful Rory

"Rory you remembered!" and she pulled him into a tight hug then she whispered, "You really are a leprechaun."


	3. Chapter 3 Of Beer, and Strippers

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" answered Rory Hummel- Anderson

"Hey, Rory its Harmony, the rest of us are going to Reese Lott's party you coming?"

"Yeah, but my dads took away my car can I ride with you?"

"No, but Sugar can take you. Jesse, Sunshine, and Matt are riding with me."

"Okay, what time is she picking me up?"

"I'm in front of your house, Irish." Said Sugar who just popped into conversation unannounced

"I'll be right out. And stop calling me Irish- I live in America."

"Whatever you say Irish, just hurry up- my momma B thinks I'm at a glee meeting, so I gotta run." I swear she's smiling on the other end

"Hey, why did your dads take away your car again?"

"I don't see why I should tell you that."

"Fine but if it has to do with cheating on that test, don't worry-I paid Hanna Yapper to take the blame, not you this time."

"Can you pull over I gotta hit the loo."

"Can't you wait 'till we get there?"

"No,"

"Do you have the bladder of a squirrel? I mean seriously we're almost there." Another five miles and the two arrived at a large brick house. They went inside and she ran towards the bar.

"You can go now, and if you're going to look for me I'll be at the bar." Yelled Sugar, disappearing through the crowds of people and out to the unknown, as Rory ran to the nearest bathroom.

After he was done the boy went over to have a long talk with his football buddies, Jesse Hudson, Trent Yew, and Scott Davidson about the team they were going against Tuesday. He looked at his watch, 11:15. _Crap! _He and Sugar had to go home before their parents got suspious so he left and looked for Sugar.

And he found her andancing on the table and doing strip teases for all the boys to oogle over her skimpy bra, showed her thong and thigh-high boots. Unfortunetly she was also a bit clumsy so she fell onto Sebastion Smythe's lap and started to make out with him along with playing with his boner. She definetly inherited her mother's hooker-drunk-ness.

He pulled at her arm but she didn't notice as the kiss was getting deeper so he kept yelling her name "Sugar, Sugar, come on." So now he had no other choice than to pull her off the boy, but she was half-naked so Rory was a bit uncomfortable carrying his best friend/crush. He didn't find much of her clothing just a hat and biker gloves. By the time they were on the road she was talking gibberish proving she was very drunk. _'Where can I take her? She can't go to her house, Aunt Tana may accuse me of something, she can't go to Harmony or Sunshine's. Should she go to my house? Better than the other choices. Maybe she can just stay in the guest room for the night, yep good idea, a completely different hallway and away from her._

When they got to his household she appeared to be a sleep, so he carried the tanned girl to his guest room. When he got to the door he heard a muffled sound from her. "Rory don't leave me," she begged "Can you just lie here until I fall asleep, please?" A voice in the back of his head said _'no, she's drunk' _but it was being beaten down by a loud _'yes!'_. _'Well, it wouldn't be fair to just leave her there.'_ So he took off his shirt and lied down next to her and was surprised when she hugged him close and whispered, "Good night, sexy. I hope you have sugary sweet dreams. I love you." She kissed his cheek shocking him more and it wasn't long before they drifted into a sweet magical land that intoxicated their minds.

But it stopped in the morning when Kurt walked in screaming at the half-naked kids, who were just as shocked as he was.

"What happened?" asked a tired Sugar not knowing what was going on, and unaware their awkward situation.

_Oh, Shhhh-Sugar_


End file.
